J for Who?
by kkkwon
Summary: Yixing lupa J itu untuk siapa. EXO Yixing with J-oonmyeon?ongin?iaheng?ongdae?


**J for who?**

_Yixing lupa,bandul J itu untuk siapa. _

Cast : EXO | YixingxJ-oonmyeon?ongin?iaheng?ongdae?  
>A.N 01 : Maaf kalo banyak typo, ini Boys Love—maaf pairingnya gak dikasih tau—pengen suprise ceritanya tapi gaktau deh pasti pada bisa nebak T-T)v<p>

A.N02 : Bukan _chapter up_, cuma perbaikan typo/? Hehehe'-')/

Joonmyeon?

"Hai Xing, sedang apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon—atau lebih akrab dipanggil Su Ho. Rasanya dari tadi dia perhatikan, Yixing hanya diam memperhatikan sebuah kotak digenggamannya.

"Hey, Xing." Joonmyeon berkata lagi karena merasa diabaikan. Dan jjang~ kali ini Yixing menoleh kearahnya.

"Um? Ada apa hyung?" Tanya-nya dengan wajah bingung, Joonmyeon menghela nafas.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya." Joonmyeon menjawab diikuti kerlingan mata. "Sedang apa kau? Dari tadi memperhatikan kotak itu saja." Lanjutnya, Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Eh—eheheh, aku juga—uhm, entahlah, aku hanya bingung hyung." Jawabnya sambil menyengir kearah Joonmyeon—membuat lelaki yang berjabat sebagai leader itu mengkerutkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Bingung kenapa?" Joonmyeon melirik kotak yang ditangan Yixing.

"Jadi... ehm begini.. eh—tapi hyung jangan tertawa saat aku berbicara ya?" Yixing bertanya lebih dahulu. Joonmyeon mengedikkan bahu.

"Kalau itu lucu aku akan tertawa, ya?" Jawab Joonmyeon membuat Yixing mem-pout kan bibirnya lucu.

"Terserah, kau tahu kan kalau aku itu eum... pelupa?" Yixing mengawali ceritanya dengan pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan kekehan kecil dari Joonmyeon.

"ah~ Semua orang tahu itu, Xing~ jadi ada apa dengan 'penyakit' mu itu?"

"Waktu akhir bulan kemarin aku, Luhan ge, Sehun , Kris ge, Jongdae dan Tao pergi bermain keluar." Suho mengangguk, ia ingat saat itu—saat yang lain bebas pergi dan giliran dia membersihkan dorm.

"Kita semua membeli kalung dengan bandul huruf sebagai hiasannya." Lanjut Yixing,

"Oh ya? Kau membeli huruf apa? Y? Apa L? Apa X?" Tanya Joonmyeon yang mulai tertarik dengan curhatan Yixing. Yixing menggeleng dan membuka kotak digenggamannya.

"Aku membeli bandul huruf J, aku ingat aku akan memberika ini pada seseorang—tapi itu dia—" Yixing berhenti berbicara, sepertinya ia sedang berfikir?

"Biar kutebak, kau lupa mau memberikan kalung itu untuk siapa, bukan?" Tanya Joonmyeon memastikan. Dan Yixing tersenyum ala kuda dibuatnya.

"Aku tidak yakin jika tebakanku tentang si huruf 'J' itu benar, mungkin kau bisa mengingat-ngingat lagi?" Saran Joonmnyeon, Yixing mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk kanannya di meja.

"Aku rasa, aku akan memberikan kalung ini pada salah satu member EXO? Aku tidak ingat punya kenalan dari huruf J yang spresial selain kalian." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi ( ._.) dan Joonmyeon rasa hatinya berdebar sekarang. Apa itu dirinya? Joonmyeon, ada J lho. Joonmyeon **J**oonmyeon **_J_**oonmyeon **_J_**oonmyeon! YAAMPUN! APA YIXING MEMBALAS PERHATIANNYA?

(Ehm, yeah. Mari katakan seorang Kim Joonmyeon ini memang menaruh perasaan pada Yixing si manis—menurut Joonmyeon, yang ada dihadapannya. Tapi ia masih belum berani mengungkapkan seperti hal-nya Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, dan atau Sehun—ugh, Joonmyeon, please, kau bahkan kalah dengan magnae-mu? Dia hanya berpikir, memberi perhatian lebih pada Yixing akan membuat semuanya tersalurkan seiring berjalannya waktu—walau pada kenyataannya Yixing belum peka juga.)

"Ehmn... kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Duh, Yixing kan lupa, kenapa dia malah bertanya?

Yixing mengehela nafas "Aku kan lupa, Hyung." Jawabnya manyun. Joonmyeon menyeringai.

"Kau tahu? Ada beberapa orang dengan huruf awalan J di EXO." Ia menjeda sebentar. "Dan aku salah satunya." Ia melirik kearah kusen tak berpintu disebelah baratnya—mereka diruang makan ngomong-ngomong, takutnya ada orang tiba-tiba masuk, jadi Joonmyeon hanya memastikan. "Apa itu mungkin aku? Kau harus tau ya, aku itu menyukaimu, hehehe." Ucapnya malu dengan pipi yang merona. Yixing membelakakkan matanya.

"EHHH? Kau serius hyung?" Mungkin D.O kehilangan matanya saat ini karena dipakai Yixing. Joonmyeon tersenyum miring.

"Yeah~ apa kau tidak merasakannya Xing? Sudah lama sekali, sebenarnya." Ungkap Joonmyeon dengan senyum aneh di mukanya—Yixing merinding.

"A-ah~~ Terimakasih, maaf aku tidak menyadarinya." Yixing menunduk dengan warna pink di pipi putihnya—orang dihadapannya ini menyatakan perasaan padanya!

"Tapi kurasa itu bukan kau, hyung." Ia tiba-tiba mendongkak dengan ekspresi maaf-aku-tidak-yakin dan membuat Joonmyeon mati rasa selama beberapa detik pertama.

"O-ooh~ Lalu siapa dia?" Joonmyeon hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ia rasa, secara tidak langsung, Yixing menyampaikan bahwa ia tidak menyukai Joonmyeon-hyung.

"Aku harus mengingat-ngingatnya lagi, dia member EXO kok, kenapa aku bisa lupa hal seperti ini ya?" Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gusar. Joonmyeon memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hhm, yasudah, semoga kau bisa mengingat orang itu. Aku akan keluar membeli cemilan, kebetulan cemilan kita habis." Ucap Joonmyeon sambil berdiri dan merapikan kemeja merah marunnya.

"Dah, Xing" ia melambaikan telapak tangannya pada Yixing lalu menuju kusen tak berpintu—jalan keluar dari ruang makan menuju ruang tengah dorm.

"E-eh iya, maaf yang tadi—aku tak memaksamu untuk mepikirkannya, ya? Em, apa kau mau menitip sesuatu?" Joonmyeon hanya melihat Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergunan _'tak apa kok´_ dan setelah itu Joonmyeon pergi keluar.

"Ahhh~~ kenapa ingatanku buruk sekali sih?" Yixing menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas meja depan.

Ia harus mengingat lagi sekarang—atau kalung dengan bandul itu tidak akan pernah terpakai, kalung manis dengan huruf J ditengah bandul itu lucu, apalagi berwarna silver, Yixing suka, pikirnya, itu akan membuat kesan _manly_ yang bagus jika dipakai seseorang—si J itu.

.

.

.

Jongin

Jongin membuka _sleepy eyes-_nya. Hari ini hampir semua member EXO tidak ada _Schedule_, termasuk dirinya dan—Kyungsoo hyung tersayang tercinta termanis terkasih, itu panggilan Jongin untuk Kyungsoo yang selalu mendapat efek muntah dari Sehun.

Setelah mengingat hyung kesayangannya libur, ia segera bangun menyingkap selimut dengan gambar Pororo dan kawan-kawannya, itu selimut miliknya dan Kyungsoo ngomong-ngomong. Ia keluar dari kamar setelah melihat bahwa Kyungsoo tidak ada, lalu merengangkan otot-otonya.

"Aaaaaaagggh~~~" suara khas orang sedang menggeliat terdengar dari mulut tebalnya. "Kyungsoo hyung tersayang tercinta termanis terkasih milik-Jongin, dimana kaaaaau?" Teriaknya dengan suara berat yang akan membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Jongin mendecak kesal. Tiba-tiba ia mencium bau tidak sedap dari ruangan makan. Apa itu Kyungsoo? Tidak biasanya ia masak dengan aroma tidak sedap—pikirnya dengan nada mengejek. Dan berkat rasa penasaran yang ia miliki cukup besar, akhirnya ia memilih menuju ruang makan dan terbelakak melihat _m__icrowave_ yang mengeluarkan asap tebal berwarna hitam pekat , juga seorang lelaki manis tertidur dengan satu tangan menutup wajahnya.

"YAAAAAAAAA! KEBAKARAAAAAN!" Jongin berteriak heboh dan menuju wastafel, menyalakan kerannya, lalu menyiram-nyiram _microwave_ itu dengan gelas kecil yang ia temukan. Dan dengan keberisikan-jasa-pahlawan-Jongin, lelaki yang tidur tadi membuka matanya perlahan.

"Uhhh, bau apa ini?" Tanya-nya linglung dan mengucek kedua matanya yang terasa lengket.

"Ahhh! Kebakaraaaan! Suho-hyung! Kyungsooooo! AAAAAAAH!" Jongin terus melakukan tindakan mengisi air kedalam gelas dan menyiramkannya pada _microwave_—yang membuat banjir lantai dan juga meja tempat menyimpan alat masak lainnya, karena Jongin lebih sering salah sasaran.

"mwo—OOOOOOO?!" Yixing meminjam mata D.O untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Ia menatap horror kearah Jongin dengan muka derpnya lalu berpindah kearah _microwave_-dengan-asap-mengepul itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Astaga Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ucapnya seperti ibu-ibu yang kehilangan eye-shadow dengan warna mencolok.

"Kebakaran Hyung! Apa kau tidak melihatnya?!" Jongin berteriak dan sudah menghentikan kegiatan menyiram _microwave_ dengan gelas kecilnya dan menatap panik kearah Yixing.

Yixing segera mengambil lap basah lalu dibasuh dengan air dingin dan menutup _microwave_ tadi dengan lap basah itu—tak lupa mematikan aliran listrik yang terhubung. Ia jago sekali menanggapinya—ngomong-nomong dia pernah belajar ini dari sebuah drama yang tidak alay.

"Ugh~ Untung saja kau cepat bangun hyung!" Ia mengusap keringat yang membanjiri muka tampannya—menurut Kaifans.

"Memang siapa sih yang meninggalkan makanan di _microwave_ tanpa mengatur timing-nya?!" Yixing yang sekarang harus mengepel lantai yang banjir akibat perlakuan Jongin menggerutu dengan mulut yang sedikit manyun—tapi lucu, demi Janggu!

"Mana ku tahu? Aku saja baru bangun tidur dan mencari Kyungsoo hyung tersayang tercinta terka—tunggu, apa kau lihat Kyungsoo hyung?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba, Yixing mengedikkan bahu.

"Tadi pagi sih dia bilang mau jogging, tapi belum pulang, kurasa. Apa dia berbelanja cemilan dorm dulu?" ia bertanya, entah pada siapa karena jongin sedang sibuk mencomoti- _bubuk_ wafer yang habis. "Kudengar cemilan di dorm habis..." lanjutnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidur disini, ngomong-ngomong?" Tanya Jongin setelah toples wafer terlihat _kinclong_—bersih.

"Aku sedang mengahangatkan bulgogi tapi aku tertidur—" dia berhenti menggerakan kain pel. "Tunggu. APA BULGOGI-KU YANG ADA DIDALAM SANA?" Ucapnya horror memandang microwave yang masih mengepulkan asap. Jongin tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Jadi... Ya Tuhan hyung! Akan kulaporkan pada Suho hyung! Akan kulaporkan Kris dan Kyungsoo hyung tersayang tercinta terkasih milik-jongin!" Jongin bersingut sambil menunjuk microwave dan Yixing secara bergantian.

"E-EEEH! Tunggu! Kurasa aku lupa mengatur timingnya! Aduh, kau harusnya memaklumi, akukan pelupa." Yixing menjawab dengan muka tolong-kasihani-aku-jongin.

"Tsk, dasar pelupa, membuat orang khawatir saja." Jongin mencibir, matanya melihat sebuah kotak didekat kaki kursi. Ia mengambilnya.

"Apa ini milikmu, hyung?" Yixing melirik, ia membelakak melihat kotak itu lalu segera merebutnya dari Jongin.

"Ya! Darimanakau mendapatkan ini? Apa kau mencurinya?" Tunjuk Yixing pada Jongin.

"He-heyy! Aku menemukannya dibawah situ.." Tunjuknya pada kaki kursi—ehem, tempat Yixing tidur tadi. "..dan mana mungkin aku memperlihatkan kotak itu padamu jika aku mencurinya." Dia mempoutkan bibirnya—yang aku yakin para Kaifans akan nosebleed dibuatnya.

"O-oh ya? Hehe, maafkan aku kalau begitu." Yixing tersenyum kikuk lalu memilih duduk disebelah Jongin.

"Kau tau? Aku sedang bingung, lho." Ucap Yixing, Jongin menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Ah, kau pasti mau curhat, ya kan? Dasar _mblo__._" Tanya-nya—sekaligus ledeknya, yang membuat Yixing gondok. Jongin sialan, kenapa Kyungsoo mau dengannya sih?

"Kau itu, aku doakan Kyungsoo tidak mau tidur denganmu lagi!" Yixing memberi sumpah serapah seraya memonyongkan bibirnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk kusen barat—dimana terdapat kamar pada member.

"Ya Ya! Jangan marah begitu hyung" Jongin merengut. "Baik—baik. jadi silahkan, berceritalah Yixing Ahjumm—Aww!" Jongin mengusap kepalanya yang mendapat pukulan dari kotak tadi—yixing yang memukulnya, sih.

"Aku bukan Ahjumma!" Yixing melirik Jongin sinis. "Jadi, aku sedang bingung, kotak ini akan kukasih untuk siapa." Yixing berbicara seraya mengangkat kotak itu ke udara.

"Huh? Memangnya isi dari kotak itu apa?" Jongin mengintip kotak yang dipegang Yixing—sebenarnya tidak mengintip sih, jelas-jelas Yixing mengangkatnya,

"Kalung, warnanya bagus, sangat _manly_, dan ada huruf J di bandulnya" Ucap Yixing menerawang, Jongin tersenyum miring.

"J? J hyung? Jei? U-uuhh tapi maaf! Aku sudah punya Kyungsoo tersayang tercinta termanis terkasih." Jongin berkata dan menjedanya sebentar. "Tapi jika kau memaksa, aku akan terima saja. Tapi aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika Kyungsoo tersayang tercint—"

Yixing melirik Jongin tak percaya.

"_Can you just shut your mouth up_, Kim Jongin?" Yixing berucap malas. "Lagian memangnya aku akan memberikannya padamu? Memangnya siapa kau? Sudah punya Kyungsoo—" Jongin tiba-tiba berbicara "tersayang tercinta terman—" "ya terserah kau mau ter-apa. Jadi intinya ini bukan untukmu, ya" Yixing mengejek diakhir kalimatnya.

Karena ia rasa kalung itu memang bukan untuk Jongin.

"Huh? Lalu siapa lagi? Aku kan J hyung, Jongeeeen~~~" Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan kepalnya kekanan dan kekiri sembali berkata—Jongeeeen~~~.

"Tapi feelingku berkata itu bukan kau, Jongin, Kai, Kamjjong."

"Lalu siapa? Joonmyeon hyung?" Jongin bertanya, Yixing diam.

"Uhm... Kurasa bukan?" Itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan bagi Jongin.

"Kris hyung?" Tany Jongin juga.

"Kris dimana ada huruf J? Jris begitu?" Yixing memasang wajah _are-you-kidding-me-Kkamjjong_?

"Bukan Jris, hyung. Duh, aku tidak sebodoh itu. Tapi Jiaheng~ Dia punya nama Jiaheng kan? Tapi aku tak yakin nama itu dikenal banyak orang" Jongin mengedikkan bahu diakhir kalimat, Yixing berfikir lagi.

"Kurasa bukan, ughh, siapa lagi ya?" Yixing mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jonghyun? Jinyoung? Jiyong? Jubaedah?" Jongin memberikan pilihan dengan asal. Yixing mendesah malas.

"Member EXO mana ada Jonghyun ? Jinyoung? Jiyong? Uhm.. Jubaedah?"

"Ohhhh~ Kalung itu untuk member EXO?" Jongin tersenyum miring seperti Joonmyeon tadi. Yixing tersenyum kikuk seolah berkata eheheh-iya-untuk-member-kami.

"Jongdae hyung kalau begitu?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya. Yixing terdiam merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat mendengar nama itu. Jongin menggerakkan alisnya keatas dan kebawah. Yixing tetap diam. Jongin sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya. Yix—

"Annyeooooong!" Suara khas melengking diseluruh ruangan dorm EXO.

"_Any body hoooomeeee? The most handsome _Jong_ in da hauuus_~~~!" Suara tadi melanjutkan, membuat muka Yixing memerah sangat banyak. Dan Jongin memasang wajah malas.

"Aku rasa kalung nya untuk orang itu, Hyung. Daah, aku mencari Kyungsoo tersayang tercinta ter—"

"Oy, sedang apa kalian?" Dan orang tadi tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Jongin yang langsung membuat Jongin berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan, ia kesal karena orang tadi bilang dia adalah Jong ter_ganteng_—Jongin merasa dialah yang tertampan di seluruh dunia, apalagi di hati Kyungsoo—UHUK.

"Ah jinjja! Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawabku?" Dia menyimpan kantong plastic di meja makan lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya.

"Nih, untukmu hyung." Dia melempar minuman rasa Strawberry kepada Yixing yang diterima dengan muka memanas.

"Kau sedang apa? Kenapa diam saja dari tadi?" Dia membuka minuman kaleng miliknya lalu meneguknya. Membuat _Adam Apple_ miliknya bergerak-gerak. Yixing semakin kepanasan, aduh!

"Hyung? Kau oke?" Dan sekarang orang itu berada tepat beberapa centi didepan Yixing. Aduh! Freezer dimana Freezer?! Yixing butuh itu sekarang!

"Le-i hyung~~~~" Dia berucap lucu, Yixing rasa ia mendengar sirine—sirine pemadam kebakaran yang akan memusnahkan api cinta yang ada diwajahnya. Aduh apasih ini...

"Uhm... Chen-ah.." Yixing akhirnya berucap pelan, membuat orang tadi—mari kita panggil Chen, menjauhkan mukanya dan menghela nafas lega—lega hyunngnya ini baik-baik saja.

"Jadi kau kenapa hyung? Apa kau demam? Wajahmu merah sekali saat ku panggil." Jongdae—nama asli Chen, meneguk lagi minuman kalengnya.

"Ehm, tidak apa-apa kok, hanya kepanaan...ya kepanasan" Ia mencoba mencari alasan. Ngomong-ngomong, ini bukan alasan—dia memang benar-benar merasa sangat kepanasan tadi!

Jongdae mengangguk singkat.

"Kenapa tak diminum hyung? Ini jus strawberry khusus untukmu, loh." Jongdae mendorong sedikit minuman yang ia berikan tadi kearah mulut Yixing.

"Uhm.. Terimakasih." Yixing menyimpan minuman tadi lalu menyodorkan kotak— yang sedari tadi membuatnya bingung itu, kepada Jongdae.

"Aku rasa ini memang untukmu." Yixing berkata seperti itu dan membuat Jongdae mengkerutkan keningnya—tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu hyung? Kau rasa?"

"U-uhm! Itu pasti kau, coba buka dan paka dulu." Yixing berkata seolah ingin memastikan. Jongdae hanya menurut dan mencoba memakainya. Mata Yixing berbinar.

"Itu memang untukmu...**J**ongdae." Yixing tersenyum betapa cocoknya warna kalung itu dengan kulit Jongdae, betapa seribu kali _manly_-nya Jongdae memakai itu.

"Kenapa kau memberiku ini, hyung? Ini yang Kris dan Luhan juga Sehun beli, kan?" Tanya Jongdae melihat bandul dengan huruf J di kalung itu.

"Aku..Ah! Aku harus mencoba memanggilmu Jongdae—orang-orang bilang, nama asli lebih lucu jika ditujukan untuk orang yang kau suka..." Yixing berbicara seperti itu, ia rasa seluruh badannya memerah sekarang.

"Mwo? Ahh~ Bukankah itu artinya kau menyukaiku?" Jongdae menggoda Yixing yang semakin menunduk.

"Yaa~ Kau tahu itu sekarang, jadi diamlah." Jawab Yixing sangat pelan tetapi Jongdae masih bisa menangkapnya. Ia tersenyum sangat manis.

"Bagaimana jika aku juga menyukaimu, Hyung?" Jongdae bertanya, membuat Yixing mendongkak.

"U-uh.. aku akan senang, yaa~ Aku akan sangat senang, tentunya."

"Kalau begitu kau harus senang sekarang!" Jongdae tersenyum lebar sekali, membuat Yiixng terheran-heran.

"Kenapa? Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku? Jongdae ah?" Jongdae mengangguk antusias, dan Yixing tersipu.

"Baiklah, aku senaaang~" Yixing mendongkak dan mendapati Jongdae mendekat kearahnya—memeluknya.

"Aku sangat bahagia melihatmu senang, hyung. Aku menyayangimuuuu!" Jongdae merengkuh tubuh kecil Yixing dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang.

"Dan aku mencintaimu. Ehehehehehe." Yixing tertawa diakhir kalimat membuat Jongdae melepas pelukannya.

Yixing terdiam melihat Jongdae seperti itu. Apa Jongdae tidak menyukai Yixing jika Yixing mencintainya?

Tapi Yixing salah, buktinya ia melihat Jongdae tersenyum berpuluh puluh ribu kali lebih manis dan indah dan sangat _gentle_ kearahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku sangat mencintaimu sekarang, Yixingie hyung!" Dan Jongdae menempelkan curve tipisnya nya pada bibir Yixing yang berisi pada bagian bawah.

Dan seorang Jongin mengambil beberapa foto—sepertinya akan ada bisnis besar dengan para EXOfans diluar sana?

.

.

**END**

**SELUSIONAL**


End file.
